


A is for Airborne

by deanandsam



Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Part 11 of SUPERNATURAL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Series: SUPERNATURAL 100 word Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A is for Airborne

It wasn’t the first time Dean had been thrown through the air by a fugly. Usually, he got up close with a gravestone, a wall or a floor. This time, however, he landed on top of his brother

Sam’s painful yelp as Dean’s not indifferent weight fell full on him, made Dean grimace. ‘Sorry, Sammy.’

‘Oh,’ the demon pouted. ‘Did big bro Deannie hurt little buvver Sammy?’ Here let me help you out.’

With a flick of the wrist, the demon blasted Dean to the other end of the room.  
‘Is that better... Sammy?’ it asked with feigned concern.

‘Yeah,’ Sam replied yanking out the serrated knife and launching it at the demon. ‘Thanks for moving Dean along so I could get my hands on this.’


End file.
